Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {4} \\ {-1} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {3} \\ {3} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}-{3} & {4}-{1} & {4}-{3} \\ {-1}-{3} & {4}-{1} & {3}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {3} & {1} \\ {-4} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$